Con una disculpa se empieza
by RosieLovsie
Summary: Hermione lloraba, y Ron se arrepentía entre las telas rojas de su cama. ¿Porqué siempre lo arruina todo? ¿Porqué le da miedo decirle todo lo que estuvo guardando durante años?


Hello everybody ! Aquí les traigo un One-Shot MUUUUY cortito, de algo que se me ocurrió en el momento.

**ACLARACIÓN:** para poder entender mejor la primera parte, debo mencionar que todos los diálogos escritos _de esta manera_ son correspondientes al pasado.

Todo personajes o lugar que mencione esta historia son pertenecientes a la maravillosa **J.K. Rowling.** Todo lo demás proviene de mi 'mente demente'.

* * *

><p><span>Con una disculpa se empieza<span>

_-Ron, ¿Ya has hecho tus tareas de transformaciones?-_

Ella intentaba ser amable, ser dulce conmigo. Pero yo no fui dulce ni amable con ella.

_-No, no las he hecho. ¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?-_

Fui un idiota. Ahora me doy cuenta. ¡Maldición!

Estaba enfadado con Snape, porque desaprobó mi trabajo de pociones. Y cuando me enfado, me enfado con todo el mundo. Hasta con Hermione, que no tiene la culpa. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ni mucho menos en ese momento, que intentaba ser buena conmigo.

_-¿Por qué debo hacer algo? Es tu trabajo, no el mío-_

_-¿No piensas ayudarme?-_

Ella quería ayudarme, pero ya estoy grandecito. Ya puedo hacer las cosas yo solito. No siempre debo involucrar a Hermione en mis problemas: era mi culpa, mi problema.

Pero, como siempre, fui un idiota y no pensé en eso.

_-Puedo corregirla si quieres, pero no puedo hacerlo por ti. Es tu trabajo, Ron. Y debe entregarse mañana. Deberías comenzarlo ahora-_

Y ella, como siempre, tenía razón. Pero fui un idiota y no me di cuenta.

_-No me digas que hacer, Hermione-_

_-¡No te estoy obligando a hacer nada! Simplemente es una sugerencia-_

_-¡No me importan tus sugerencias! El hecho de que tú seas odiosamente perfecta y tengas todo siempre hecho perfectamente, no significa que todos seamos iguales a ti-_

_-¡No me grites! ¡Sólo intento ayudarte! ¡Y no soy perfecta, y lo sabes!-_

Y metí la pata.

_-¡Te gritaré todo lo que quiera! ¡No me ayudas! ¡Y sé que no eres perfecta! Eres todo lo contrario: eres la persona más imperfecta que conozco, porque eres odiosa, mandona y una sabelotodo insufrible. ¡Así que déjame en paz!-_

Malditas tareas. Maldita McGonagall. Maldita tarde. ¡Maldición, maldición, maldición!

Siempre todo es mi culpa. Siempre.

Maldito año. Malditas peleas. Maldita Lavender. ¡Maldito sexto curso!

¿Por qué todo tuvo que arruinarse? ¿Por qué tenía que pasar cuando todo iba tan perfectamente bien? ¿Por qué tiene que ser mi culpa que todo hubiera terminado como un desastre?

Siempre pasa lo mismo. Siempre, cuando todo va bien, lo estropeo y termino encerrado entre las cortinas de mi cama, en la habitación de los chicos de Gryffindor, justo como ahora.

Sello las cortinas con rabia, para que nadie me vea, para que nadie me oiga, para que nadie sepa que existo. Desaparezco ante los demás.

Y, encerrado entre telas rojas, me arrepiento de todo. Todo lo que hago mal: absolutamente todo. Y, esta tarde, era mucho.

Y discutí con Hermione, cuando ella sólo intentaba ayudarme.

Sí, Hermione, 'la perfecta'. Porque todo le sale bien. Porque, si nos peleamos, siempre es mi culpa. La molesto y la lastimo, aunque no debo, aunque no quiero.

Y esa tarde la lastimé mucho. La hice llorar. Odio verla llorar. Y más si es por mi culpa. Y casi siempre es por mi culpa.

Y todo por culpa de transformaciones. ¡Maldita asignatura!

Discutimos, y mucho. Todo por mi culpa. Y ahora se niega a hablarme, obviamente, por mi culpa.

Porque Hermione es el problema. Es el motivo. Es el porqué. Es la solución.

Y todo el maldito problema comenzó aquella maldita tarde, de aquel maldito Domingo.

Ella sabe que nunca hago mis tareas. Menos los Domingos. Sabe que me las olvido si ella no me ayuda.

Y, últimamente, no me estaba ayudando. Porque nuestra amistad había 'recomenzado', después de tantos meses sin hablarnos, pero no todo volvió a ser igual.

Ella estaba distanciada, alejada de mí. Porque necesita tiempo para dejar de odiarme, porque me comporté como un maldito idiota durante todo este tiempo. Y, ahora, me odia más que antes.

Y todo iba tan bien…Poco a poco, ella confiaba más, volvía a quererme. Pero lo arruino y debo comenzar desde cero. Desde el odio a la amistad, al cariño, Y es un camino largo y difícil. Más cuando se debe transitar con alguien como yo.

Porque actué muy infantilmente, tercamente. Y Hermione recibió mi enojo, que no era hacia ella, no era para ella. Era para el maldito de Snape. Porque, si no me hubiera desaprobado, no habría estado enfadado y no habría discutido con Hermione.

Y para McGonagall, que si no nos hubiera asignado ese maldito trabajo, Hermione y yo no habríamos discutido.

Y para Lavender, que si no hubiera salido con ella, nunca nos hubiéramos separado, y todo estaría bien, a pesar de Snape y McGonagall.

No, todo es mi culpa. Sin importar Lavender, McGonagall o Snape, yo me comporté como un idiota y por eso discutimos.

Y soy tan cobarde que no puedo bajar a pedirle perdón. Tampoco puedo verle la cara a Harry, porque me regañará, y ya me siento bastante mal conmigo mismo.

Por eso ella me odia. Porque soy un idiota y, además, un cobarde. Un idiota cobarde.

¡Maldición!

No sé porqué estoy aquí. Me refiero a Gryffindor, claro. Sé que estoy entre estas cortinas porque soy un idiota, pero me refiero a Gryffindor.

Gryffindor es para valientes. ¿Porqué yo estoy aquí? Si soy un cobarde.

Debería estar en Hufflepuff, porque no sirvo para nada.

No, eso es mentira: los de Hufflepuff son buenos, son leales. Por eso están allí.

Pero, aunque soy leal cuando me lo propongo, no soy bueno siempre. ¡Si acababa de tratar a Hermione de esa manera tan estúpida, tan infantil, y ella es la persona más importante para mí!

Sí, soy un poco valiente si quiero, pero eso no pasa casi nunca. Sí, defendí a Hermione en varias ocasiones: de Grwap, de Malfoy, de los mortífagos en cuarto y quinto año, de los dementores en tercero y del troll en primero. La defendí tantas veces porque la quiero, porque no quiero que le pase nada, que nadie la dañe.

Pero, sin embargo, yo la lastimo.

Y, aunque me enfrentaría a un ejército de ínferis, mortífagos, arañas gigantes y toda clase de bestias sólo por ella, me da miedo ir a pedirle perdón.

Porque soy un cobarde cuando de ella se trata.

Porque me he estado guardando tantas cosas durante tantos años, tanto que quiero decirle, porque me da miedo. Me da miedo que a ella no le pase lo mismo, que me rechace, que se ría, que le de miedo, que no me crea, que no quiera.

Me da miedo.

Y si me da miedo pedirle disculpas, ¿Cómo haré para explicarle todo lo que me pasa, lo que pienso, lo que siento? Porque, algún día, tendré que decirle, tendrá que saber.

Y si no puedo reunir fuerzas para pedirle algo tan tonto como una disculpa, nunca podré reunir las fuerzas para algo tan serio como lo que quiero decirle.

Decido, corrí esas telas rojas que enmarca mi arrepentimiento.

Porque una disculpa es el primer paso.

Ignorando a todo el mundo a mí alrededor, busqué a Harry en la Sala Común.

Estaba sentado junto a McLaggen, el cual no había parado de hablarle de Quidditch desde principio de año.

Harry no le prestaba atención a su libro de jugadas: sólo asentía de vez en cuando y continuaba escabilliéndose en su mente. Pero, al verme, se le frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?- le pregunté sin rodeos, sin importarme que McLaggen me estuviera fulminando con la mirada por interrumpir su animada conversación.

-En la Torre del Reloj, con Ginny- respondió Harry –Pero…-

Abrió la boca para reprochar algo más, pero lo ignoré y me encaminé a la Torre del Reloj.

Porque esa tarde no sería una tarde cualquiera. Esa tarde le contaría todo, todo lo que nunca le dije, lo que nunca quise demostrar.

Ya no tenía miedo. Porque Hermione es lo que más quiero, no lo que más temo.

Y enfrentaría todo por ella, aunque me diga que no.

Porque, por ella, no soy un cobarde.

Subí apresurado las escaleras de la Torre, como si de una carrera se tratase. Tenía confianza, ánimos.

Pero todo desapareció cuando, apenas me asomé, vi a Hermione sollozando sin consuelo junto a Ginny.

Y todo por mi culpa.

Me escondí detrás de una columna. No quería que me vieran. Al menos, no quería que Ginny me viera. Porque debíamos estar solos. Si no, me pongo nervioso, y el miedo vuelve. Y es muy difícil espantarlo.

-Me odia, Ginny- sollozó Hermione –Me sigue odiando. Nunca dejó de odiarme-

Y no pude evitar sentirme culpable. Porque esas palabras falsas y esas lágrimas eran culpa mía.

-Él no te odia, Hermione- la tranquilizó Ginny, sin resultados positivos –Ron te quiere. Y mucho. Más de lo que crees, en realidad-

¡Maldita Ginny! Eso debía explicarlo yo, no ella.

-Sí me odia- siguió sollozando su amiga –Si me quisiera, como tú dices, no me habría dicho todo lo que me dijo. No me habría gritado y habría aceptado mi ayuda. Pero él me odia, Ginny-

-Yo no te odio- solté, sin proponérmelo.

Rogué con todas mis fuerzas que ese comentario no fuera escuchado, pero ambas se dieron cuenta. Hermione cesó de llorar y Ginny cayó.

Sin más que hacer, me asomé al costado de la columna, para dejarme ver.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo estas allí?- me preguntó Ginny, incrédula.

-No hace mucho- respondí. Estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas –Ginny, ¿Podrías dejarnos a Hermione y a mí solos, por favor?-

Ginny me dedicó una mirada fulminante y, de mala gana, desapareció de la Torre.

Lentamente, abochornado, me senté junto a Hermione, nervioso, en el sitio libre que Ginny había dejado.

Hermione seguía sin soltar una palabra, sin siquiera mirarme. Y, aunque compartíamos el mismo banco y la tenía frente a mis ojos, la sentía lejos. Muy lejos.

Tenía pensado abrir la boca, hasta que ella me interrumpió.

-Vete, Ronald-

Ronald. Ronald. Ronald. Siempre me llama Ronald cuando está enfadada conmigo.

-No voy a irme- protesté, sonando amable. No como un maldito idiota, como había hecho toda la tarde. –Hermione… Quiero disculparme-

-Puedes ahorrarte tus disculpas- dijo, con la voz dañada –Me harías un gran favor si te fueras de aquí-

No me dejaba verla a la cara. La tapaba con sus manos y sus largos rizos, pero aún estaba llorando. Yo lo sabía.

-Realmente no quería lastimarte- proseguí –Pero estaba muy enfadado. ¡No contigo, claro!- aclaré, al oír que los sollozos reaparecían –Es por Snape. Necesitaba descargarme con algo. Y sé que querías ayudarme, en serio lo aprecio. Todo fue mi culpa, fui un idiota. No sólo esta tarde: desde hace meses que lo vengo siendo-

Asomó su cabecita, dejando sus manos a un lado. Unas pocas lágrimas aún recorrían sus mejillas en silencio. Y me contemplaba, entendiendo, enternecida.

-Porque te he estado ignorando y no es lo correcto- dije, mirándola a los ojos –He estado actuando egoístamente y como un niño, y no está bien. Porque no soy la única persona en el mundo, ni tampoco soy un niño: ya soy un adulto. Y quiero que sepas que nada de lo que dije era verdad. Sí me importan tus sugerencias, y agradezco toda la ayuda que me das siempre. Tampoco debí gritarte. Y no eres imperfecta, ni odiosa, ni mandona o una sabelotodo insufrible. Eres la persona más perfecta que conozco. No eres odiosa; es más, se es fácil quererte. Ni mucho menos mandona, sólo quieres que las cosas se hagan bien. Bueno, si eres una sabelotodo, pero en el buen sentido. Porque eres muy inteligente, Hermione. Y te debo una disculpa porque me comporté como un idiota, todo este tiempo. Y porque he tardado tanto en venir a disculparme. Y lo siento, Hermione. Lo siento mucho-

Hermione se abalanzó sobre mí, con tal velocidad que casi me caigo del asiento.

Tenía sus brazos rodeando mi cuello, fuertemente, como si quisiera aferrarse a mí.

Y me estaba abrazando, a pesar de todo.

A pesar de que fui un idiota cobarde y no le dije todo lo que tendría que haberle dicho.

Y, en la Torre del Reloj, fue nuestro primer abrazo después de tanto tiempo.

Y la extrañaba tanto.

Pero decidí no contarle absolutamente todo esa tarde.

No por miedo. Si no, porque esa tarde ya estaba remediada, ya era suficiente. Con eso me bastaba y me sobraba.

Porque ese no era el momento, el día o el lugar.

Pero ya llegaría.

Porque por una disculpa se empieza.


End file.
